


Actum est, ilicet

by klausslukas



Series: After all [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Pre-Slash, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: В твоей стране розовых пони понятия «виноват» и «виновен» до сих пор лежат в одной плоскости? Тогда ты ничего не знаешь о законе.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: After all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678783
Kudos: 6





	Actum est, ilicet

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон (пост 19х13: Барба отключил от аппаратов жизнеобеспечения смертельно больного ребенка. Пошел под суд, был оправдан, но принял решение оставить пост помощника окружного прокурора). Actum est, ilicet (лат.) – юридический термин, дословно “дело закончено, можно расходиться”.

За последние шесть месяцев Барба сильно постарел. И дело не в седых висках, седины хватает и у самого Сонни. Все дело во взгляде. Барба смотрит на Сонни потухшими глазами старика, от него несет тоской и виной.

— Привет, советник.

Это простое слово заставляет Барбу поморщиться, будто у него заболели все зубы разом. Сонни чувствует себя идиотом, но от некоторых привычек невозможно избавиться сразу. Даже через шесть месяцев.

— Чем обязан, Кариси? — пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо, темные тени.

— Сюрприз? — жалобно спрашивает Сонни в пустоту между ними. От улыбки сводит губы. Глупо, как же глупо.

— Ненавижу сюрпризы, — предсказуемо ворчит Барба. — А ты даже не из категории приятных, детектив.

— Виновен по всем статьям, — Сонни пожимает плечами, слегка отталкивает Барбу и без приглашения проходит в квартиру.

Коридор утопает в темноте. Сквозь дверной проем видно слабое свечение ночника. Сонни идет на этот свет.

Журнальный столик буквально погребен под пустыми кружками, чашками и бумажными стаканчиками из-под кофе. И это куда лучше, чем пустые бутылки от скотча, — мелькает мысль. И следом за ней тут же приходит другая: слова «хорошо» или «лучше» здесь в принципе неуместны.

Барба стоит у него за спиной, устало прислонившись к стене. Руки скрещены на груди в защитном жесте. Лицо все еще пустое — Сонни не удостаивается ни раздражения, ни досады.

— Предложишь мне кофе или что покрепче? — вежливо интересуется Сонни. Он чувствует себя нелепым флагштоком посреди этого кофеинового кораблекрушения.

Барба молча идет на кухню, не оглядываясь на незваного гостя. Он странно подволакивает ноги, ни следа от прежней уверенной походки. Сонни тащит за ним на едва забытой инерции.

В кухне тоже темно. Единственный источник света льется в окно от красной неоновой вывески китайского ресторана напротив. Пока Барба неохотно воюет с кофемашиной, тишину вспарывает звук сирены полицейской машины, в брусничный полумрак добавляется еще один оттенок красного и синий. Они оба вздрагивают. Барба оглядывается через плечо на Сонни и тут же отворачивается.

Сонни смотрит на сутулые плечи, на напряженную спину. Он не знает этого человека. Раньше даже попытки представить Барбу таким потерянным проваливались бы с треском, а сейчас Сонни смотрит, видит все эти признаки горя и ему не нужны другие доказательства, чтобы в полной мере захлебнуться виной.

Его голос немного надламывается, когда он просит:

— Лучше налей, что покрепче.

Полицейская машина едет обратно, красно-синий цвет мигалки снова выхватывает из темноты профиль. Рафаэль Барба похож на мертвеца, на собственное надгробие посреди кухни.

Сонни ощутимо подташнивает.

— Что с тобой случилось? — голос Сонни похож на собачий лай.

Барба достает с верхней полки два стакана с толстым дном.

— У меня был суд. Ты наверняка слышал.

— Тебя оправдали, ты ни в чем не виноват.

Барба наполняет стаканы до краев. Руки дрожат, из одного стакана плещется через край. Его смех обжигает слух точно так же, как скотч обжигает пищевод.

— Чему тебя учили в юридической школе, Кариси? Или в твоей стране розовых пони понятия «виноват» и «виновен» до сих пор лежат в одной плоскости? Тогда ты ничего не знаешь о законе, — он пьет большими глотками, закрыв глаза.

Сонни нечего возразить. Он мог бы, наверное, привести дюжину аргументов, но на самом деле ему нечего сказать. В голове пусто. Ему кажется, что он наконец что-то понял, уловил причину, по которой оказался сегодня на темной кухне Барбы после шести бесконечных месяцев радиомолчания. Сумел познать смысл.

— Ты же верил, что поступаешь правильно, когда делал это, да? Верил, знал точно, иначе не стал... не стал бы отключать аппарат. И тебя оправдали. — Сонни сокращает расстояние между ними, проливает скотч, его пальцы мокрые, по рубашке расползается пятно, холодит живот, в нос бьет резкий запах. — Так почему же ты сам себя не оправдал?

Они так и стоят в каком-то сомнамбулическом трансе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Влажное пятно с рубашки Сонни переползло на рубашку Барбы. Где-то вдалеке снова слышен вой полицейской сирены.

— Закон слеп, Кариси, — это все, что Сонни получает в ответ на свой вопрос.

И этого совершенно точно недостаточно.

Барба отталкивает его и идет куда-то вглубь квартиры. Сонни все так же тащит за ним на невидимом поводке. Как раньше. Как всегда.

— Ты как большой глупый пес, Кариси, — в унисон его мыслям тихо говорит Барба, растягиваясь на кровати в спальне. — Как какой-нибудь лабрадор. Преданный, но все равно глупый.

Он бездумно пялится в потолок. Сонни стоит у шкафа, стараясь не смотреть ни на кровать, ни в большое зеркало. В спальне достаточно темно, чтобы не видеть реальность, но недостаточно, чтобы игнорировать искажающие эту самую реальность тени.

— В этом утверждении есть какой-то скрытый смысл, советник?

— Прекрати меня так называть.

Сонни наконец решается, делает два шага вперед, ложится рядом, переворачивается на бок, лицом к Барбе.

— Я не смог себя заставить пойти на твой суд. Просто не смог. Поэтому твоя теория с преданным псом не выдерживает никакой критики.

Барба поворачивает к нему лицо — чужое, невыразительное, с глубокими тенями под глазами. В глазах.

— Ты не пришел, даже когда меня оправдали. Ты не приходил полгода.

— Глупая псина, — послушно соглашается Сонни.

Он чувствует себя переполненным. До самых краев наполненным чувствами, но им нет и уже не будет выхода — он знает, что опоздал. Отдает себе отчет, что все испортил, упустил, разрушил то, что даже не успело случиться.

— Уже слишком поздно? — спрашивает Сонни в темноту, прекрасно зная ответ.

— Да, поздно.

Это самое безжалостное и неподъемное слово их всех, что знает Сонни.

Поцелуй пустой и холодный. От озноба сводит зубы.

— Прости, что не пришел тогда.

— Уже не важно, Доминик.

Звук собственного имени ощущается как выстрел в лицо.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2019"


End file.
